vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zebra Brothers
|-| Sparky White= |-| Sparky Black= Summary The Zebra Brothers, sometimes referred to as Sparky White '''and '''Sparky Black, are loyal servants to the evil warlord known as High Roller, and are constantly a menace and an opponent to the heroes of Big Green, including First Squad. Mostly kept around to kiss up to High Roller, The Zebra Brothers are sent out to convince animal royalty that humans are their enemies, and are generally caught in the problems of First Squad. Usually, they end up screwing up their mission somehow, often due to their own stupidity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Zebra Brothers, Sparky Black and Sparky White Origin: Hero: 108 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zebras Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Is able to convince animal royalty and make them believe their lies), Elasticity, Toon Force, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Duplication, Petrification, Dream Manipulation (Plagues First Squad with nightmares), Biological Manipulation (Turned the male members of First Squad into girls, and stated they could turn them into babies), Fusionism (Could turn into a giant version of themselves by morphing together while a full moon is active), Flight while a giant, Transmutation (Turned Mighty Ray’s eyes to stone, when he had his original eyeballs), Summoning (Of the Terra-Cotta warriors and the Shadow Monster), the Shadow Monster is capable of Power Absorption Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be comparable to their durability, and can hurt each other.) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Mighty Ray and members of First Squad, who can dodge beams of solar energy and lasers) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class M (Comparable to Mighty Ray, who was capable of resisting the pull of a monster who could suck in islands for some time) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Can take the eyeball strikes of Mighty Ray, who can perform this casually) Stamina: Average Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Their magic lanterns Intelligence: Below Average (Fall for incredibly basic schemes and end up thwarting their own plans half the time) Weaknesses: Their magic lanterns only function under the light of the full moon. If someone were to block this light, they would be powerless Notable Attacks/Techniques: Duplication: Sparky Black and Sparky White can split themselves up into many tiny clones of themselves, each with comparable strength to their real selves, and can all act as an army) Magic Lanterns: Not much is known about these magic lanterns, or how the Zebra Brothers came into possession of these lanterns, but they are capable of being used only when under the light of the full moon, and they give the zebras a variety of magical powers, and their true extent hasn't fully been explored. Terra-Cotta Warriors: A large army of soldiers made out of Terra-Cotta, these forces are capable of easily taking attacks from first squad, and are stated to be invincible. First Squad was unable to destroy them until they doused them with water, making the warriors softer and easier to break. Shadow Monster: A monster summoned from darkness capable of taking someone’s powers by sucking what’s seemingly a transparent, possibly spiritual version of them. This monster is capable of stealing Mystique Sonia’s tongue powers, and even Commander Ape Truly’s persuasive, charismatic skills. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Hero 108 Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Absorption Users